The invention relates to shotguns and more specifically to pump action shotguns.
Presently pump action shotguns have structure which restricts the number of shotgun shells that can be loaded in its magazine tube to five shells. When all five shells have been fired, it is necessary to turn the shotgun over and physically load one shell at a time into the magazine tube. This is an unreasonable delay when the weapon is in the hands of a military person in a life threatening situation. The same problem would exist for police officers or swat team members that use the pump action shotgun. The prolonged period for reloading the shotgun also affects skeet shooters when competing in competitions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that is capable of operating with a shotgun shell magazine that can be quickly and easily attached and removed from the shotgun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method of modifying existing pump action shotguns so that they will be capable of functioning with a quickly attachable and detachable shotgun shell magazine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pump action shotgun that can be converted to a magazine loaded weapon with a minimum amount of cost to its owner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for modifying a pump action shotgun so that it can be magazine loaded with minimal changes to existing shotguns.